Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Georgi Pendragon
Summary: Morgana remembers when Arthur died and Merlin vanished. She remembers how the warmth left the sun when Merlin's destiny ended.


So this was written because I had writers block and couldnt think of how to continue my other Arthur/Merlin fanfic.

As usual, I dont own Merlin. Or Arthur. Or Morgana. However I do own a tabby cat. Two, in fact - Moppet and Mittens. =)

* * *

Lady Morgana was the only one left now.

The only one who remembered the legends of King Arthur and Merlin. She had suffered greatly, just as they all had, but she still lived to remember those days when they were all young and naïve. People will always want to know how Arthur died and why Merlin disappeared. Although she'd had her share in the downfall of Camelot, Morgana le Fay still held the image of Arthur and Merlin very close to her heart.

Curled up in her lap was tabby cat with lamp like eyes which were focussed on his mistress's face. She told the cat many stories of Camelot in its prime, before she became part of its demise. Before the war. Before all the pointless death. She spoke to it because the cat was the only one who listened. The only one who did not run away when she mentioned those names. Arthur Pendragon and Merlin the great sorcerer. Today, she reflected on Merlin's disappearance.

"They were like two sides of the same coin," she told the cat proudly.

"When Arthur died, a part of Merlin died with him. They were the best of friends and had fought many battles together. You rarely saw one without the other. If I hadn't known first hand that Arthur was a womanising pig, I'd imply an undertone of homoeroticism." She winked and the cat blinked up at her in return, making her laugh.

"Arthur's death was hard on everyone, but it fell worse on poor Merlin. No one took it as hard as he did. Arthur had finally gone to that one place where Merlin could not follow him, and it tortured dear Merlin so much. His golden eyes that were usually so full of life just fell blank on us all. He didn't care much for life anymore, in his eyes it was all over. You could say that Merlin did die with Arthur, because I know his heart definitely went with Arthur to Avalon. But Merlin was left behind. In the end, his magic consumed him. It didn't have a purpose anymore, his destiny was over. There was no Arthur left to protect. Merlin had no fight left in him, he became very ill very quickly. And then one day he was gone. Vanished without a trace."

As Morgana reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, the cat stretched out in her lap before snuggling closer to her. Comforting her. It was all she had now. Gone were the days when she could call out for kind hearted Gwen who would cuddle her when she woke from a nightmare. Far away were the times when she could be cheered up by watching the chemistry between Arthur and Merlin as they playfully insulted each other.

If Morgana had but one wish, it would be to turn back the hands of time and keep them locked in the past forever. But she did not have the power to control time, even Merlin could not do that. If he could, he would never have let Arthur's death be true. Everyone on that battlefield burned under Merlin's tearstained eyes that day, Morgana remembered it well. She'd been fighting on the wrong side, but the sight of Merlin huddled over Arthur's broken body had been too much to bear. Then she'd watched in fascination and horror as Merlin's eyes turned gold of the last time and scorched the land; claiming the lives that had taken Arthur from him. Morgana had never found anyone to love her as much as Merlin had loved Arthur and she knew she never would. Together they had united the lands of Albion and brought magic back to Camelot, but at a cost. Two sides of the same coin had been separated. Now Morgana knew Merlin would wander the world alone, seeing Arthur reincarnated into many different lives but never being able to be with him. Since Arthur's death everything had felt cold, as if Merlin had taken the warmth from the sun.

Maybe one day Avalon would see fit to reunite Merlin with his beloved Arthur once again but until then, destiny would keep them forever together but always apart.

* * *

Because Avalon would be a bit of a bitch if it didnt.

What d'you reckon? Come on... reviews keep me going! Its like... uh.. energy drinks! x x


End file.
